onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Giant Warrior Pirates Gallery
Random people on galleries Here we go again, same discussion, same topic, though I have no idea at all where the original discussion was. These giants are never ever ever going to get introduced, they will never ever ever play some roll in the series (being non-canon doesn't help). We only put important looking people in galleries, or ones that already did play a role. So why should these buggers be added? 16:21, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Because they appeared when Hajrudin talk about his dream. You can't honestly believe that he doesn't know his crewmates. We know that there are four other members and even Big Mom and Kaido got a redesign after they were shown in a silhouette from someone who knows them. And you can't say they will "never ever ever going to get introduced" until the end of the series, SBSs, and Deta books. Rhavkin (talk) 16:30, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Looks like I read over the fact that there are only 5 giants, sorry about that. But there is the fact that these four giants might not be specifically introduced, when the crew is bigger and consists of more giants. I really can't find the original talk page, which is a shame. It does not seem too credible for me these specific 4 giants will do stuff, as they are presented to us right now (vague non-canon silhouettes). However, if more people support the stay, then I will stand down. 16:45, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Actually the new giant warriors are just a small group for now so those "friends of Hajrudin" will definitely make a debut, however I also think they should be removed because: * The anime design cannot be trusted. They never ever appeared in the manga neither they were foreshadowed (but they are canon, since they were mentioned) therefore the anime design is equivalent to 4 random guy. * We don't know any names. For these reason you might as well replace them with 4 blank spots and it would be the same. If we would either have canon "foreshadowed" images or the names then I would have no problem. All of them need to be removed including Hajrudin since he hasn't even recreated the crew yet. SeaTerror (talk) 18:30, June 5, 2016 (UTC) As for Hajrudin he should stay. ST, what do you mean by "hasn't even recreated the crew yet"? the Straw Hat ware a crew of five when they enter the Grand Line so a five person crew is possible. As for the rest of the images, there are three things to consider: Canon, Image and Name. *Canon: No. But it's okey if it's marked. And the design was change even with canon characters. *Image: Silhouette. But we've accepted this before. *Name: None. But we've also accepted this before. What i'm having a trouble is whether three "buts" are acceptable. 19:02, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ^ Hi Rhavkin We should not use the silhouettes because they are non canon Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:23, June 5, 2016 (UTC) The problem is neither because they are not canon nor because they are silhouette, but rather because they are both. Meaning those silhouettes are groundless designs of canon characters. I also agree with ST that everybody should be removed anyway, simply because the crew is not yet reformed (it says so in the manga). Yeah, I also forgot where the discussion was, but somewhere we agreed to not deal with so many random unknown people, even if we did have their faces shown. We need names before, or them to have some legitimate dialogue before we can commit to having them in the gallery. Keep the information about them to the article, not the portrait gallery. It's time to delete them. 20:47, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm back! Now. I don't know where the discussion was but I remember one on the mink gallery after the introduction of the musketeers and the guardians. The question is "How many is too much?" * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bluejam_Pirates_Gallery * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bonney_Pirates_Gallery * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Brownbeard_Pirates_Gallery * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Donquixote_Pirates_Gallery (Other members section) * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Drake_Pirates_Gallery * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Fallen_Monk_Pirates_Gallery * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Firetank_Pirates_Gallery * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Golden_Lion_Pirates_Gallery (Top members ans Allies sections) * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Hawkins_Pirates_Gallery * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:On_Air_Pirates_Gallery * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Red_Hair_Pirates_Gallery * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Roshio_Pirates_Gallery * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Spade_Pirates_Gallery * http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Thriller_Bark_Denizens_Gallery (Apperntly it's okey if we give them nicknames) And does are just the pirates galleries. The point is there will always be unnamed members. SeaTerror, they are formed. Hajrudin is their representative for the SHGF so even if they are not recognize as a crew by you, they are still a crew and that is their name. Rhavkin (talk) 04:42, June 9, 2016 (UTC)